


Human Things

by Symphoenae



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum has crackhead energy because I say so, F/M, and Rayla just doesn't get what the fuck he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: If there was anything that Rayla still didn't understand about Callum even after their long journey from Katolis to Xadia to deliver Zym back to his mother, it was the little things he seemed to end up doing unconsciously. Were all humans like this? Did all humans do these little, random things that usually had her scratching her head?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> Look man. This is like. My first time writing straight things in a very long time. Don't @ me I'm trying,,,, my best
> 
> So as a crackhead lesbian I pay a lot of attention to all of the random little quirks and things that I do without thinking. Which is where 90% of the stuff in this fic is from. God. 
> 
> This is far cry from the stuff i'm used to writing. Well.... maybe a little less far cry since I've been writing that one AU... oh well. Everyone's probably OOC as fuck in this because I'm used to writing for a character that is so easy to manipulate into basically my entire personality and I cannot and will not do that to these dumbass teens that I love

If there was anything that Rayla still didn't understand about Callum even after their long journey from Katolis to Xadia to deliver Zym back to his mother, it was the little things he seemed to end up doing unconsciously. Were all humans like this? Did all humans do these little, random things that usually had her scratching her head? They didn't seem to have actual purpose. She supposed that not all of them needed to have a purpose to make sense, but most of them didn't even make sense to begin with. Boy, wasn't that confusing? Now this train of thought didn't make any sense either.

There was the obvious one that seemed to happen the most, as far as she knew. Whenever she noticed Callum scribbling away in his sketchbook, he'd always have the tip of his tongue poking out past his lips while he had his eyes scrunched up just a little with intense focus. It was harmless, and cute- she'd never tell him that last part though. Not in a sane state of mind, anyways. Rayla supposed that one wasn't even just a human thing either. In the back of her mind, she could see a faint memory of Ethari doing the same when focused on his weaponry.

But that wasn't the only thing she'd noticed him do.

There was a point where the two of them had been trekking back to the field where they'd played with the Adoraburrs during their journey, and she noticed that Callum had magically vanished. Cursing him under her breath for wandering off, she spend a few nervous minutes trying to find him again, to which she eventually did. When she was ready to yell at him for being an idiot, she stopped and noticed his actions instead. He was sat cross-legged among the Melodaisies again, with a few Adoraburrs around him. As the musical flowers swayed, he swayed along with them, shaking his arms slightly as if to dance. His eyes were closed, but he had a goofy smile on his face and his tongue was peeking out again. Again?! She thought that was only a focusing thing! Why was this image before her so ridiculously cute?

Before her mind could linger on the subject and turn her entire face a blooming red, she'd walked up to him and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. He'd yelped with a giggle at that, which made it all the more harder not to scream over his stupid, cute antics. Over the chirps of the Adoraburrs, she scolded him rather halfheartedly over wandering off without telling her, which he'd given a simple eye roll and nod to. She'd normally would've given him a little more sass than that, but her gusto died as soon as her dumb human had distracted her with... himself.

There was another time where she'd been sat on a particularly big tree stump, lost in her thoughts. As if he could sense that her thought train was about to go south, he had plopped his head on the stump behind her, calling her name softly. When she'd turned around, she was met with the sight of only Callum's head resting on his chin with an over-exaggerated pout and soft eyes. Despite her souring mood, she couldn't help bursting into laughter at the sight.

_"You- you look like you're just a severed head!"_

_"But I'm_ your _severed head."_

She'd rolled her eyes at his sappy line, but failed to hide her blushing cheeks that time. Callum's pout had morphed into a wide grin when he'd noticed.

There were so many more stupid little things she'd seen him do, examples being of that one time where he'd passed out face-first into the dirt after a long trek, opting to give her only a thumbs up when she incredulously asked if he was okay. There had been a few giggles shared that time. And, of course, the other time where she'd seen him practically pounce-dive into a river, clothes and all, after spending a day out in a rather hot field in Xadia. She'd watched with a hand over her mouth as only his eyes and nose resurfaced, making him look like a predator stalking its prey. Of course, the playfulness and joy in his eyes gave it all away.

So, even though she didn't quite understand the point of some of the things Callum did, she secretly liked them. She had to admit, they were very cute, and a lot of them made her laugh. Perhaps that was why he did them? No, that couldn't possibly be it, right?

Whatever the reason, she couldn't wait to see how her adorable, dumb human made her laugh next.

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes I am literally changing my major and I'm soon to be a suffering art student and I have to do my fricking portfolio and yet i'm here writing this shit god has forsaken meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> I'm not gonna link my discord simply because it's mostly full of Steven Universe fans but I'm ~slowly~ harassing them into watching TDP I swear so maybe in due time TDP fans will feel not awkward in there. Unless ur a fan of both and you can ask for the discord link uwuwuwuwuwuuwuwu
> 
> Also I don't know if I will have the balls to write for TDP anymore after this because ???????????????????? How do I not write these beautiful fuckers incorrectly and dumb. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A


End file.
